narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shikane Nara
Shikane Nara (奈良鹿寝,Nara Shikane) is a member of the and was an active participant in the fourth world war, in spite of being only thirteen back then he was skilled enough to keep on par with multiple Shinobi's. Background Shikane was born into the Nara clan to Takuma and Ume. He has a very long friendship with Sageru Uzumaki. They met even before joining the Academy,making them best friends. Once they entered the Academy, Shikane and Sageru were among their classes' last, and were ridiculed by others, spending their day pursuing what they deemed to be more interesting pastimes. In Shikane's case, he would spend all day sleeping,or yawning and some times wandering around various places. Later it was revealed that Shikane is Daisuke's younger brother. As a child, Shikane and his former team-mates Sageru and Kana, were students of Sayotsu. Shikane's relation with his team practically mirrored that of the past Team 7, with Shikane being a cross between Naruto and Sasuke. After leaving Sayotsu's tutelage, he began his journey to power. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Shikane and his former team-mates fought Kaiteiru, their former teacher who had turned into a complete villain. Eventually after the battle, he left his team-mates so that they could pursue their own goals. But fighting his own former master was not the only cause which changed him, another cause awaited him on his way to home. As he reached home he found out that his elder brother was no-more, in spite of being traumatized he was proud of the fact that his brother died a martyr. Personality As a genin, Shikane wasn't much into physical activities he would prefer taking a nap or reading books rather than doing any kind of training or missions,he would skip on D-rank mission and would hardly show his face to his sensei.He always get scolded for that though.He tries to act cool around people but sadly he hurts people unintentionally, Sageru happens to be his best friend who always comforts him and shows him his respect.Shikane respects Sageru a lot,and has stated he is an admirable person also if required he would give up his life for him. When ever the village has faced any trouble Shikane has always turned up at the right moment and gave his everything to protect it. Appearance To further emphasize his personality, Shikane is regularly seen with a lazy or irritated expression. He has fairly long spiky hair, narrow onyx eyes. During Part I, his attire was rather plain, consisting of a red lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved black jacket with red edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals. After his promotion to chūnin, he also wore a flak jacket over his outfit. While in part two he has become a man with gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces called kenseikan,In addition to the standard Chunin uniform, he wears a white scarf. Which he never lets go of and states is very precious to him.He also wears fingerless white tekkou which only cover the back of his hands. Abilities Shikane is a highly skilled shinobi, attested to by him being the first of his peers to be promoted to the rank of chūnin. Even while he was still a genin in Part I, Shikane was among the few shinobi who detected and dispelled a strong genjutsu casted by Sayotsu. In Part II, he was seen being able to summon objects from scrolls to his advantage. Even though it is not his favorite fighting style, Shikane is capable in the usage of close range combat, such as taijutsu, seen when he attacked Sageru with a punch that came as such a shock to the latter that he could not evade Shikane's secondary, shadow attack. Ninjutsu Sensory Skills Shikane possesses Mind's Eye of the Kagura which lets Shikane to to find, sense, and track individuals through their chakra over vast range that exceeds ten kilometres.This is done by focusing and opening the mind's eye, like Karin he can keep it activated all the time. The ability extends to telling when a person is lying from the fluctuations in a person's chakra made from dishonest emotions or detecting if someone, including herself, is under a genjutsu. Also by focusing on a particular chakra Shikane like Karin can perceive its location and movement with great detail. He has also shown to use Chakra Sensing Technique during his genin days. Bukijutsu Since early childhood, Shikane has displayed great skill and use of various ninja tools which has grown and diversified over time. Shikane was trained in archery during his childhood. He is also skilled in the use of wire strings, using them for a variety of purposes ranging from rappelling, to manipulating the path of his shurikens, to ensnaring an opponent and setting them on fire. His level with both trap and weapon-based tactics.He has also used a set of chains to ensnare foes. Shikane was hailed as Konoha's foremost skill in the village with close-ranged melee combat.His battle style revolved mainly around taijutsu, combined with his special short swords to create a melee-type fighting style. These knives are made of a special metal that is capable of easily being infused with chakra. With his Flying Swallow, he could extend the blades with his chakra to injure an enemy several feet out of the blade's physical range, as well as increasing the cutting power of the blades to the point of easily slicing through trees, rocks and even iron. Nara Clan Techniques Like other Nara, he had mastered many of his clans secret techniques which revolve around the use of shadows. His prowess with these were witnessed during the Invasion of Konoha when he effortlessly bound and killed several invading shinobi.He also displayed great control over his shadow able to use the Black Spider Lily technique to bind several shinobi, while at the same time freely using a tendril of his shadow to move his comrade to safety.Shikane seems to be very skilled with his clan's secret techniques being able to use the Shadow Imitation Technique to different degrees where he could freely allow a person to move while under the effects of the technique without having to move himself. He is also capable of using the Shadow Sewing Technique. Taijutsu His battle prowess and speed allow him to effectively catch his opponents off-guard to quickly strike them down and easily evade attacks. His speed increased considerably in Part II, before the timeskip he had difficulty keeping up with Sager Uzumaki, but matched the Uzumaki clan member after the timeskip. His hand seal prowess has also been noted as being very great, able to perform them at highly difficult speeds to follow. His raw strength is also noticeably high,easily lifting and wielding the giant blade of Zabuza Momochi, Kubikiribōchō, with a single hand despite its considerable weight. Nature Transformation Along with Nara clan techniques,Shikane has an affinity for water release and can use it quite skillfully.Shikane is also able to use Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field to blanket the ground in high-viscosity water that immobilizes the opponent once they come in contact with it, Shikane would then attack the enemy using his Tanto. As a true genius ninja Shikane has great proficiency in Fire Release nature manipulation. By age 6, he had already mastered Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. He can also use his fire techniques in conjunction with his weapon skills. To somewhat Shikane possess Wind Release which he uses for supplementary purposes such as high speed movement or flight. Intelligence Repeatedly,Shikane has proven himself to be a very shrewd and resourceful man. By a quite young age, Shikane had enough experience on the battlefield to detect a hiding enemy's presence, impressing his sensei, Sayotsu. Shikane has even been noted to be smarter than Shikamaru Nara. His instincts also allow him to calmly effectively perceive and react to any incoming danger. Shikane's intellect has proven itself against various S-rank ninja, including members of Akatsuki, showing undeniable perceptive and analytical skills, able to quickly and single-handedly deduce the workings of the most mysterious enemy techniques and plot successful diversions in order to verify his theories proving them correct every time. He is aided in this regard by his calm personality, which allows him to handle a given situation with some detachment. Other Skills Under Sayotsu's training, Shikane was subjected to the multiple experiments and as a result developed physical enhancements including an extraordinary immunity which has helped him to overcome multiple diseases and hardly falls sick, also he has developed some immunity against common forms of poison. His training has also given him great skill in fūinjutsu.Shikane had been shown to be very skilled and otherwise knowledgeable with s, and had used a number of them throughout the series. When first meeting Raiheku Tazikame, he quickly deduced that the seal on Raiheku's stomach, that kept the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox sealed within him, also allowed its chakra to mix with his own. Further when Raiheku went beserk he was able to use the Five Elements Seal to remove his ability to call forth different chakra, though he removed it later on. In addition, he could utilise the Fire Sealing Method to contain even Amaterasu within a scroll for future study. Trivia * Shikane generally means "sleeping deer".